20 minutos
by Escarlata
Summary: ¿Qué creen que pueda suceder en veinte insignificantes minutos en la vida de las senshis?... Parte única... R&R por fas...


****

20 Minutos 

(Ni yu fun des)

Por: Escarlata

4:00 p.m.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Haruka a su acompañante, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su café.

- Las cuatro en punto – respondió Michiru, para después seguir jugando con los cubos de hielo de su té helado, el cuál estaba a medio terminar.

- ¿Oye? – volvió a llamarla, sin apartar la vista de su taza.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuántas cosas crees que puedan pasar afuera, antes de que vuelva a preguntarte la hora?

- ¿Acaso es un nuevo juego?

- Más o menos... sólo quiero imaginarme que puede pasar mientras me dedico a mirarte...

Michiru sonrió cuando Haruka le clavó las pupilas.

4: 05 p.m.

- ¿Para qué me querías ver Mamo-chan? – preguntó una rubia chica a su novio, después de estar caminando varios minutos en completo silencio.

- ¿Acaso interrumpí algo importante, Usako?

- No, claro que no, es sólo que hoy no teníamos planes.

- Yo sí.

La enamorada pareja tomó asiento en una de las soleadas bancas del parque. Mamoru estaba muy misterioso, cosa que despertó la curiosidad natural de Usagui. No podía adivinar qué tramaba con tanto secreto. Pero, Mamoru continuó callado otro par de minutos contemplando el paisaje.

- ¡Mamo-chan, no seas malo! – reprochó Usagui, colgándose del brazo de su novio.

- ¿Uh?

- ¡Dímelo!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Lo que vayas a decirme!

Mamoru trató de contener la risa al ver la expresión molesta de la rubia chica, más no pudo. Acarició la mejilla derecha de su pareja y le besó la frente. Usagui se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

- Está bien, te lo diré.

El apuesto joven se hincó ante su novia, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo ofreció. Era una cajita negra. La abrió... 

- Mamo-chan...

- Sé que nuestro futuro ya está determinado y que éste momento llegaría, pero, siempre quise hacerlo de la forma correcta... Iremos a tu casa y hablaré con tus padres...

- ...

- ... Usako, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

Usagui seguía en shock, Mamoru aprovechó para ponerle el anillo y darle un beso en la mejilla, ya sabía la respuesta. Algunas personas que presenciaron el emotivo momento, aplaudieron. La chica rompió en llanto y abrazó a su, ahora, prometido...

4:10 p.m.

No podía quejarse, últimamente la venta de amuletos era muy buena, diario sacaba jugosas ganancias... qué mejor para pagar las deudas, ya que la situación económica del templo estaba un poco mal.

- Muchas gracias por su compra – dijo Rei, inclinándose educadamente ante el par de estudiantes, que acababan de llevarse una considerable cantidad de artículos. El par se retiró. Rei aprovechó para limpiar un poco la mercancía. 

Unos pasos fuertes y una presencia pesada llamaron su atención. Era un hombre, que caminaba directo a ella; traía las manos dentro de la chamarra, lo cuál le causó mala espina.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – le preguntó con rudeza cuando el hombre se detuvo como a diez metros de ella.

- ¡Dame todo lo que tengas, rápido! – gritó el hombre, sacando una pistola de su chamarra.

Rei sintió un sudor frío en su espalda, la sangre se le fue a los pies y todo su cuerpo se paralizó... ¿Qué podía hacer?... No pensaba darle el dinero al tipo ese, claro que no. Pero no podía enfrentarse a una pistola, y menos a la distancia donde se encontraba, seguramente la mataría antes de poder acercársele... ¿Qué podía hacer?... Los nervios comenzaban a descontrolarla...

- ¡Niebla de Mercurio!

Una fría y opaca cortina de vapor cubrió toda el área. Gracias a los dioses, era Ami...

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – exclamó el ladrón, alarmado y apuntando su arma a la nada...

... la disparó...

La niebla desapareció, el hombre había huido... y Sailor Mercury estaba tirada sobre Rei, con la bala incrustada en el pecho... la había protegido con su cuerpo del disparo...

- ¡Ami-chan! – gritó, aterrada, y tomó en sus brazos a la guerrera.

- ¿Estás bien, Rei-chan, no te pasó nada? – preguntó la chica con debilidad, mientras la sangre brotaba de su pecho.

- Estoy bien, pero tú... – sollozó, tratando de cubrir la herida -... no tenías porqué arriesgarte así...

- No te preocupes, si llamas a una ambulancia podrás seguir regañándome... saldré de ésta, no te asustes...

- Claro que saldrás...

Ami desapareció su transformación y secó las lágrimas de Rei. La sacerdotisa le dio las gracias y corrió al teléfono para llamar a la ambulancia...

4:15 p.m.

- Esto sí que lo tenías bien guardado, Mako-chan, no es justo – le reprochó Mina a su alta compañera. 

- Lo sé y lo siento mucho... pero no creí necesario molestarlas con cosas sin importancia.

- ¿Sin importancia?... Estamos hablando de la tumba de tus padres.

El par de amigas caminaba a través del cementerio, con flores y una cubeta llena de agua en sus manos. Desde hacía años que Makoto iba al cementerio a visitar la tumba de sus padres, en secreto, claro. Minako la había visto de lejos y seguido, hasta que descubrió su secreto y decidió acompañarla.

- Es aquí, Mina-chan – dijo la chica de los aretes de rosa, deteniéndose frente a un par de lápidas.

Comenzaron a quitar la hojarasca y la hierba. Makoto estaba en completo silencio, Mina le ayudaba a limpiar.

- Oye, Mako-chan...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Los extrañas?

Makoto volvió a guardar silencio, pero fue por pocos instantes...

- No – respondió, tranquila.

- ¿Uh?... pero...

- Te diré la verdad, Mina-chan, ni siquiera me acuerdo de ellos.

- Pero, habrás de tener fotos o algo...

- Si las tengo, pero no me gusta verlas.

- ¿Porqué?

- No quiero llorar por quienes no conocí... eso sería hipocresía y falta de respeto...

Mina se mantuvo callada un rato, Makoto seguía arreglando las flores sobre la lápida. 

- Después de lo que me dijiste, no entiendo por qué vienes aquí.

- Por lo que me heredaron.

- ¿Eh?

- Unos tíos fueron los que se hicieron cargo de mí... seguido, me decían que era tan bella como mi madre, pero tenía toda la fuerza de mi padre... también, me decían que mi corazón era tan grande como el de ellos... por eso vengo...

Makoto se sonrió y se volvió para abrazar a Mina, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Tampoco los extraño, por que ya tengo una familia que me cuida y me quiere... ustedes...

- Mako-chan...

Mina trató de contener las lágrimas y también la abrazó.

- ¿Qué horas son?

- Las cuatro con veinte.

- Cielos, pasé veinte minutos viéndote...

- Bueno, veinte minutos pueden significar diferentes cosas, un instante inolvidable, un momento importante, una vida entera...

- ¿Y para ti?

- Una eternidad en tus ojos...

Michiru la tomó de la mano y la estrechó...

... Haruka sonrió, antes de darle el último sorbo a su café...

4:20 p.m.

FIN


End file.
